This proposal describes a predoctoral genetics training program on the La Jolla Mesa including the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) School of Medicine, the UCSD Division of Biology, and The Salk Institute for Biological Studies. The goal of this program is to train graduate students for future careers as academic or industrial scientists investigating genetic phenomena, or using genetic methods to understand biological problems important for human health. Our training faculty have joined together to create a common vision of contemporary genetics training in which we first build a foundation of basic biological and biomedical science. This foundation will then support a tripod of integrated educational principles of genetics and genomics including: 1) rigorous education in the classical principles and intellectual methods of genetics; 2) research training in the newest methods of classical and molecular genetics including genomics; and 3) development of an appreciation of the problems, outlooks, and ethical issues associated with modem clinical and medical genetics. The development of this unique program is tied to continued expansion of our graduate programs based on substantial new faculty recruitment in genetics and genomics and as a companion to the integration of previously distinct training efforts at UCSD. Thus, we are requesting financial support for 20 trainees in the first year phasing into 26 trainees after four years to be educated in genetics laboratories at UCSD and the Salk Institute.